Condemned
by Cry4theDevil
Summary: One of many takes on Thor sewing Loki's mouth shut.


Thor can't keep his eyes off the shaking body before him. Bound and hobbled by chains intended for a true God, Loki appears small; the guards at his sides forcing him to kneel doing nothing to alleviate the allusion. He strides forward, his steps evenly placed, his gaze fixed on his brothers face, on the pale skin that seems to have taken on a faint shade of blue. When he reaches Loki he takes a wicked needle from one of the accompanied guards and crouches before Loki. He's not sure how Loki manages to shuffle back with the heavy chains holding him in place but he does and Thor is forced to reach out. Unceremoniously he buries his hand in Loki's dark hair and yanks him, none to gently, forward.

He hears Loki's soft pained gasp and tries to focus.

Bringing the needle to his brothers face he shows Loki, lets the other see the magic thread, the sharp nearly jagged tip. It's not intended to scare but Thor sees the effects of its presence at once. Loki's lips tremble and his big eyes begin to water. Thor isn't sure whether Loki is genuinely scared or if he's just acting and further more proving that this punishment is indeed worthy of his crimes.

"You don't have to do it," Loki's gentle, persuasive voice just barely reaches Thor's ears. "Odin would understand, Father surely wouldn't want this for anybody, let alone his youngest son."

"He personally gave the orders," Thor replied and he watches as Loki's last hope of redemption is ripped away from him and his face falls. The sad expression on Loki's face speaks volumes to Thor but the orders have already been passed and Loki has been charged guilty by the Asgard court. There is nothing he can do but follow through.

He lifts the needle as he glances at the guards and they grip Loki's arms, firmly pulling them behind his back, using the length of the chains to restrict him further.

"Please," Loki begs and Thor has to look away to avoid his brothers teary eyes. He removes his hand from Loki's hair and one of the guards present takes up the position of holding Loki's head still.

"Let this be a lesson, Loki," Thor murmurs before he silences Loki using magic and proceeds to pierce his brothers bottom lip then the top with the needle. Loki jerks visibly and although nothing comes out Thor can practically hear the others silent scream echoing throughout the room. Steeling himself against what he needs to do he begins to quickly, though crudely, sew Loki's mouth shut. By the time he's finished blood and tears are smeared all over his fingers and Loki is convulsing weakly with silenced sobs.

As Thor stands he drops the bloodied needle and waves the guards away. The chains clink musically together as Loki slumps, his eyes wide, mouth sewn shut and Thor turns his head to avoid staring at his broken brother, at the blood that is dripping from the rough stitches onto the floor.

Taking a deep breath Thor looks to the parchment that was given to him upon him receiving the duty of punishing Loki and reads: "Loki son of Odin, Royal of Asgard you are silenced for your crimes which you've been found guilty of and therefore are sentenced to silence in the solitude of the your chambers until it is deemed that you have served your time equal to that of the damage you have created."

Thor rolls the parchment back up one he's done reading and, although he's not suppose to, he goes to Loki. Wiping the tears from his brothers eyes he helps Loki stand before walking him to his chambers. The walk is slow and many of the palace dwellers, including Thor's tight group of friends see them and although they try to hide it he can see the hate they have for Loki in their eyes. He doesn't try to protect his brother against their glares but he doesn't let them stare un-reprimanded and more than once he warns some away with a stern glance.

Arriving at their destination Thor finds Loki's rooms are anything but plain like his own. There are rows and rows of books lining the walls, on the ceiling above Loki's bed resides a curious painting of a snow covered land, furthermore various magical objects are scattered on tables and in specially made cases, there are only a few items of personal clothing visible such as a silky green robe of sorts lying on his bed. Thor almost forgets Loki is even there until he hears a choked gurgle and notices that his magic, not nearly as powerful of Loki's, is wearing off.

He removes the chains and notes the way Loki's hands fly to his mouth as if he might try and rip out the stitches but instead he wipes away some blood before looking to Thor with a pitiful expression.

"I'm sorry, brother," Thor manages and he hopes Loki knows he really is sorry, that he isn't just spouting empty words to make up for the hurt Loki is most defiantly feeling. "I will try and see to it that Odin has mercy on you and doesn't leave you like this too long."

Thor thinks he sees gratefulness echoing within Loki's stormy eyes but it's gone before he can be sure. Loki bows his head in a subdued nod and awkwardly walks to his bed where he stretches out like a cat upon it.

The display is strangely sensual and Thor averts his gaze as he leaves Loki to his punishment. As he shuts the doors, Loki twists onto his back and their eyes connect.

Thor blinks, startled as he swears he saw the corner of Loki's torn lips curve up into a smirk.

**fin.**

reviews?

a/n: First off I know very little of Norse Mythology and secondly I know nothing, other than what was shown in the movie, about Loki & Thor. I thought this was pretty barbaric in the mythology or whatever so I decided to write my own take on it. Don't kill me die hard fans! I'd appreciate no flames but if you must then whatever ;)


End file.
